


I Speak Parseltounge

by BigJellyMonster (orphan_account)



Series: Harry Potter Prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, First Date, First Kiss, M/M, Parseltounge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BigJellyMonster
Summary: Tom keeps hitting on Harry in parseltounge but he doesn’t know that Harry speaks it too.





	

_"You look so handsome today,”_  Tom hissed at him once as they passed by each other in the hall. Harry was so surprised that he said it, he didn’t have time to reply.  


Another time, they were in potions class together. Tom had “Accidentally” brushed his hand on his thigh. Harry being ever the gentleman said “Sorry” to which Tom replied, “ _I’m not_.”

Tom had no idea that Harry understood what he was saying. He had always wanted to speak his mind around Harry, but was to afraid to ruin his perfect image to due so. So, he came up with the idea to speak in the language of his forefathers. That way, he could tell Harry how he felt, but he would have no idea what he was saying. 

“ _You look great in those jeans.”_

“ _Does your hair always look like you just had sex in the morning? Can I help?”_

“ _Please talk to me about something else than Quidditch or Potions class.”_

_“I just want to kiss you, is that too much to ask?”_  


To his credit, Tom did not actually look at Harry while he spoke so he did not see the increasing confused and fluttered looks that Harry threw his way. Nor did he see the way Harry looked at him when he continued their conversations in English. 

 _“_ Hey, Tom?” Harry asked one afternoon in Potions class. “What are you doing this weekend?”   


“Studying, and doing homework. Why?” Tom asked clueless.   


“Well, it’s Hogsmeade weekend. Arn’t you going to go?” Harry put his elbow on the table and his head in his hand, a grin on his face.  


“No, thank you. I don’t want to be surrounded by teenagers rushing to get their sweet fix or the joke shop. _Like it would be worth it without you,”_ Tom told him truthfully.  


“Oh, well Hermione and Ron decided to spend the day together on a date, so I am left to go by myself. Did you want to join me?” Harry grinned at him. “I could use the company. I mean we are lab partners and all we ever talk about is potions and Quidditch…”   


“You’re asking me,” Tom looked at him in surprise. “Why?”

Harry put his other hand under his chin“Why not? You’re the only one of us who has actually studying planned this weekend, and that sounds boring. Come with me? You look like you could use the fresh air,” He persuaded.

“Fine, but don’t expect much,” Tom said flatly but then hissed “ _Sweet merlin, yes.”_  


Harry grinned at him and left him alone. When the Hogsmeade trip finally came, they met on the edge of the town. Snow covered the ground and they were each dressed in their coats and house scarfs. 

Neither said anything until they were on the main street when Tom stopped and looked at Harry. “Where did you want to go exactly?”

“Well, it depends. Where did you want to start? There is a book store not to far from here, and a quidditch supply store next to that, and I usually stop and get a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks when I’m done. Where do you want to go first,” Harry suggested.  


“Obviously, the bookstore,” Tom rolled his eyes. “I’ve already had enough Quidditch talk for a lifetime.”   


“That’s fine with me,” Harry led the way down to the bookstore, Tom in step next to him. Inside, they each went their own way for a moment. At first, Tom went to the Charms section, and Harry went into the fiction section. Eventually, they both ended up in Defense Against the Dark Arts.  


Tom smiled at him when he noticed Harry once again standing next to him. He pointed out all of his favorite books, and the ones he found basically useless. Then, his eyes lit up when he found a certain book on the shelf. “I thought it wasn’t supposed to come out for weeks,” He skimmed through the first few pages before closing it and holding it to his chest. “I can’t wait to read it,” 

But, the light was soon gone from his eyes and he placed the book back on the shelf. “But that can wait for later, you wanted to go to the Quidditch store, yes?” and to Harry’s surprise, Tom turned around and walked right out of the store. 

Harry followed him a few minutes later with his hands in his pockets. 

“What took you so long,” Tom wondered, his hands rubbing together to keep back the cold.   


“Oh, I just had to ask a question to the clerk. It’s almost Christmas and I don’t know what to get Hermione,” Harry explained. He noticed the pink color of Tom’s nose and his attempts to get his hands warm. “Come on, we can go to the Quidditch store later. Lets get a butterbeer.”   


Harry grabbed Tom by the hand and led them into the Three Broom Sticks. They sat at a small empty table in the back of the restaurant. Friends and couples alike were laughing and hanging over each other. Harry waved his hand to a waitress and soon there were two drinks in front of them.

“Come here often then,” Tom noted.   


“That has to be the oldest pick up line in the book,” Harry laughed. “Right next to, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”  


“That wasn’t supposed to be a pick up line. _I could do much better than that,”_  Tom scoffed.  


“I bet I can do better than that,” Harry smirked and then leaned forward, took Tom’s cold hands in his and looked deep in his eyes. “You must be a magician because when I look at you, everyone else disappears.”  


Tom rolled his eyes but did not take his hands out of Harry’s “That’s such a muggle term.”

“Fine, you do better,” Harry challenged.   


Tom tilted his head in thought for a moment, leaned forward and then said “You look like the morning sun after a long night of darkness.” 

Harry laughed, “That was a good one, mind if I use it?” 

“ _Only if you use it on me,”_  Tom hissed. They were both still holding hands and leaning towards each other on the table as if they were both about to lean in for a kiss.  


“Okay,” Harry said slyly. “You look like the morning sun after a long night of darkness.”  


It took a moment for Tom to realize what Harry had said “Wait, what,” He blinked. “I already said that one,” He said not understanding what was happening.

“I’m just doing what you told me to,” Harry explained. “I hope you don’t mind. I had trouble thinking of things to talk about besides potions and Quidditch, too. But, I think I’ve been doing alright. what do you think?”

“What,” Tom blinked again, still not understanding.  


“ _Oh, come on Tom.You are a genius I’m sure you can figure it out,”_  Harry hissed at him.  


The blood rushed from Tom’s face making him look paler than normal. “Is this supposed to be a joke? Did you invite me here to make fun of me? Well I’m sure as hell not going to sit here and take it. Fuck you, Potter.” Tom stood up and was about to leave him sitting there, but Harry’s hands tightened preventing him from getting up. “Let go of me, Potter.”

“Wait, please. I didn’t mean it as a joke,” Harry pleaded. “I didn’t realize you were speaking parseltounge at first. I thought you were going to explain yourself, but when you didn’t and you kept on saying those things, I understood. I didn’t want to make you angry by telling you that i could understand what you were saying. They were really nice, and honestly I didn’t want to stop hearing them. It was Ron’s idea that I ask you out today. I was too nervous.”   


Harry released Tom’s hands and pulled out a package from his pocket. “I was going to wait until Christmas, I didn’t know what to get you. We don’t talk about much after all.” He handed the package to Tom who looked at it warily. Carefully, he ripped off the paper and his breath caught when he saw what it was.

The book that he had so excitedly pointed out was in his hands. “You bought this for me,” Tom said in wonder. 

“Of course, but that’s not all,” Harry stood up so that he was face to face with him. “This was supposed to be a date of sorts if you wanted it to be, and like I said before, I was nervous about the whole thing.” He pulled out a small green plant from his other pocket and held it out to him. “This one was Hermione’s idea.”  


Tom looked at the plant in disbelief. “Mistletoe.”

“You did say, that you wanted to kiss me. I was to scared to ask, so it was supposed to be an excuse for us. I’m sorry, I messed everything up,” Harry blushed.   


Tom set the book down on the table beside them and took the mistletoe out of Harry’s hands. He held it in his hands like it was the most precious gift anyone could have given him, then held it above their heads. “Happy Christmas, Harry.”

It was as thought light was shining out of Harry’s eyes from the happiness he was radiating. Tom placed his hands on Harry’s cheeks and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. The book forgotten on the table, and as they parted, Harry hissed back at him “ _Happy Christmas, Tom.”_

_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to request a prompt, find me on tumblr. Bigjellymonster.tumblr.com


End file.
